Forever By Your Side
by Darksword433
Summary: Annabeth is Paralyzed in battle, how will she deal with her situation? how will Percy comfort her? First PJO fic, Suggestions for plot accepted


Forever By Your Side

A/N: , first fic, please tell me how I did.

She didn't see it coming, a Laistrygonian Giant swiped his club at her from behind, hitting her back. He had charged the giant, killing it rather quickly. Now, Percy Jackson is sitting beside his girlfriend, watching every step of her recovery. Watching her closly as her chest rose up and down with each breath she took. She looked calm and peaceful. But the truth was anything but peaceful to Percy. About an hour earlier, Will Solace, the Apollo camper who was taking care of Annabeth, realised that she had been paralyzed from the waist down. He thought about what her reaction would be, anger? fear? dispare? deep down inside he knew that Annabeth would never be the same. But he was sure about one thing, he would be with her every step of the way.

Annabeth's stunning grey eyes slowly fluttered open "Percy, what happened" she stated with a raspy voice. Percy grabbed a glass of water that was on a nearby bedside table. "Don't worry about that now, just drink this", he replied, care and worry laced his tone. She hadn't noticed her physical state yet, and Percy was somewhat relived by that, although he was going over what to say in his head. Annabeth had finished the water, "Percy please, just tell me what happened".

"You were distracted when a Laistrygonian Giant hit you with his club," He said solemnly, "you've been out cold for about a week". There was a short pause until Annabeth's face changed to one of panic and fear,

"Percy, I can't move my legs!" she said with a broken whisper-like voice.

"I don't know how to say this Annabeth but.." he sighed, "you've been paralyzed from the waist down Annabeth."

The world stopped moving for a second, they simply sat there and processed the moment. A moment later she started sobbing, a painful, heartbroken sob. Percy then lifted the sheets of the bed gently laying down next to Annabeth she simply put her head on his chest. He then massaged her stomach, as he always did when she was nervous or sick, feeling the bumps of her abs and rubbing comforting circles around her navel. Their hands intertwined as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Percy, do you still love me after this…" She whispered choking on sobs

"Of course Annbeth, don't think for a second that I would leave you for this"

"Thank you Percy, thank you for being here"

"Anni, you don't have to thank me, this is my job". He replied sweetly

"Stay here, I'll go grab some water"

"Can't really go anywhere can I" she muttered under her breath.

It was then where Thalia entered the room,

"Hey Annabeth", Thalia said sadly

"Hey"

"How are you doing?"

"Just in shock, that's all" Annabeth replied, still tearful

"I don't have much time, but I just came to tell you that we're all here for you".

"Thanks Thals", a quick smile flashing across her face.

As soon as Thalia left, Annabeth fell asleep. Percy slowly but surely opened the door, planted a kiss on her forehead, and went to the big house to talk to Chiron. During the walk, he was anxious to tell Chiron about her paralysis, the last thing he heard about her situation is when Will Solace reported that she was alive. He quietly knocked on the door and, to his surprise, it was Grover who let him in. He man-hugged Grover and then noticed Chiron sitting by the fireplace.

"How is she Percy?" Chiron asked softly, Grover was listening intently

Percy took a deep breath, "I know this is tough to hear, but she is paralyzed from the waist down".

Chiron slowly leaned back into his chair and intertwined his fingers, and Grover had a shocked look on his face.

"How did she handle the news." Grover asked,

"Not well, although, she is asleep now".

From then on, nothing was said, the three of them just looked down in sadness. "All we can do is help her now".

A/N: Tell me how I did, give me plot points or suggestions on the story (I am willing to make it M rated) will release new parts every day, if possible. " P.S: I will use some suggested plot points


End file.
